


【博肖】禁殿欢愉🌙-2

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 15





	【博肖】禁殿欢愉🌙-2

>酒保玩具 X 藝妓紅牌  
>本篇是"戰山為王"形式的"博君一肖"  
>請無法接受wyb被入的人趕緊躲一下~

王一博第一次进入《禁殿》的那一日就在满室浓厚玫瑰香精味中，瞧见角落厢房中的业界传奇天物──肖战。

当时的那个男子是一件削肩的白色高领薄纱和全是须丝破口的紧身深色牛仔裤，两条结实小麦色肌肤的臂膀正搭着客人肩头，背部肌肉线条在薄纱下起伏，那牛仔裤破口裂在两块臀缝边上，光滑的臀肉缘因为舞蹈而挤弄，彷佛手指尖戳下去就可以被柔软的肉块给咬住。

＂啊──＂

当时肖战也是这么嗲气地喊着，好像是他用自己薄纱下的乳首擦过客人的嘴唇边。  
王一博目不转睛地瞧着，失手滑落托盘中的两个马天尼酒杯，然后他看见那双醉眸微醺的瑞凤盼子回头望他。

对他笑呢。

王一博战战兢兢咽下唾沫，不敢再去瞧。

几个小时，王一博顾着酒水台，以他为中心的八个方位包厢各自都进出来去了几组男女客人，欢愉吟唱此起彼落刺激着王一博的神经，让他腹上火热囤积到高峰──他调酒、送酒，见识到八个绫罗绸缎包厢里的殿中魅伶各个绝艳姿色，共六男二女各自施展浑身解数取悦他们各自的客人──而这八个美如不食人间烟火的仙子，都是他今晚要服务的对象。

今日一个男人咒骂三个男人心满意足地顾盼流连出了肖战的《婴之厢》结账后，小经理郑繁星给王一博使了个眼色，领着他走进那银葱帷幕。

＂战少爷，今日新来的‘清心’＂

他抬头，看见翘着纤细长腿的肖战──正面瞧着他又更美了，白纱下胸前粒子、腹上线条、一把可圈住的纤腰──

＂真年轻......还是个小朋友呢......＂

声音真好听，王一博看见那眼，正直勾勾望着自己微笑。

＂欸咿，刚成年的鲜肉呢，入试成绩异常出色──战少爷您第一位享用。＂

＂喔？我第一个？我的荣幸──去吧。＂

＂是。＂

王一博肩膀随随关门声一颠，握紧了拳头。肖战啜了一口桌上的蓝色渐层马天尼，用舌尖将樱桃梗打了个结。

＂酒的色调风味很对我的味口。过来。＂

肖战拍了拍身旁位置，王一博犹豫了半秒，走到他身旁坐下。感觉自己身体燥热。

＂你叫什么名子？＂

＂......一博。＂

肖战的手指尖在他大腿根上画着爱心的符号，身体贴得更近了。

＂博......真可爱。叫我战哥哥吧……＂

肖战贴得很近，字句间的热气让他颈椎上的毛孔直竖，不自觉抖了抖。

＂别怕、我们可以熟识一下......＂

肖战侧过脸吻上自己嘴角边，当柔软与肌肤接触，他如触电一样全身酥麻。他感受心脏如初恋一般扑通扑通跳动，男子一啄一啄的啾啾声落在嘴边，直到他忍不下去转头看见那戏谑的双眼，四目相交后，王一博主动张嘴和他接吻。

**

＂嗯──＂

接吻技巧不错，挺会勾的。肖战一边想着，一边感受那软糯的舌头勾搭自己，不时轻触不时吸吮。

＂嗯，真甜，偷吃了什么？＂

＂调酒的橙汁......＂

＂真可爱，喝橙汁的小朋友──来，我是什么味？＂

他伸出舌头，王一博迟疑了一会而后张嘴含住轻轻吸吮，轻柔如采蜜的蜂鸟，又像喝奶的小动物。肖战享受着王一博软舌上的湿热，感受他舔舐自己的嘴唇并轻轻啮咬挑衅激情──人与人的情爱性事皆由接吻而起，接吻如情感的火花又比同战争的火苗──肖战双手抚摸着王一博的身体，滑过他的宽肩、硬实的胸肌、已经紧绷的裤头──然后解开他的皮带，并一手攫住王一博鼓胀的欲望根源。

＂嗯！＂

＂啊！＂

一个因为激情难耐、一个因为嘴唇被咬吃痛呼喊。  
肖战品尝到自己的血腥，一掌把王一博推倒在沙发上，发狠地扯下他的黑色长裤──意味深长地欣赏眼前不可思议的美景──确实王一博是脸蛋好看以外身材也令人惊艳。  
全身白晰如玉石，那腰腹成结的肌肉如雕刻，黑色毛发中高耸的巨物尺寸令人乍舌──肖战只感觉自己也滚烫了。

＂果真出众──＂

那东西抖动了一下，肖战抬头看见王一博面无表情却满是情欲的脸蛋，眼中是深沉的暗褐色。

＂你怕吗？＂

没想到他好像看到王一博笑了。

＂也是，要是怕了就不会来应征这工作──＂

＂嗯！＂

肖战打开王一博的双腿低头一口含住，可惜长度超过了自己的咽喉深度无法整根末底，肖战还感到十分新奇。

肖战在成为《禁殿》的红牌之前当然也做过更低下的服务工作，这样的取悦技巧他十分熟悉──过去在这里工作的＂清心＂也没几个让他有兴趣张嘴，都是老大爷的模样趟在沙发上张开腿让工作的男孩帮他吞吐解决。

这次除了王一博长相是他的菜色，那冷漠的气质就特别激起他的性致想要逗弄一番，看看这冰山男还会有些什么表情。  
果不其然，他欢喜地看到王一博满脸情欲难耐的模样──一对挤在一起的浓密眉毛下闪闪发光的眼眸，王一博正咬着嘴唇似乎隐忍舒服的咽喉之音。

＂博，叫出声来我听听。＂

王一博不搭腔，只是看着自己舔拭他的偌大顶端。肖战伸手抠入男孩口腔里，终于惹出王一博的低吟。

＂是命令，叫出来！＂

＂啊──＂

王一博冷不防地挺了挺腰插入他嘴里，肖战喉咙深处被插疼了，眼泪都掉了出来。不过他没生气，听着王一博开始哼哼哈哈地发出气音十分满意。  
男孩进了他包厢里没说过几个字，说了自己名子时嗓音算低沉，而此时在性爱上的反应奶甜奶甜地，带着稚嫩的可爱。

＂舒服吗？＂

他戏谑地啮咬着滑润的顶端，舌间舔过细缝。

＂嗯──＂

＂问你话呢！＂

＂啊！舒服──啊──＂

肖战恶意地轻捏他的囊物，但是经验老道的他知道轻重拿捏，只会带给王一博更多刺激。  
身下男孩因为情欲而混乱，肖战趁势在手指上吐了唾沫插入王一博粉红色的后庭穴肉中，如抠入岩浆山壁缝里又挤又烫。

＂啊！！＂

王一博吃痛卷起身体本能性地逃，反应极其剧烈，一根擎天的柱物阳痿不少。

＂你...该不会没有男人经验吧？＂

躺在那的男孩满脸滚烫至锁骨新月皆是粉红色，似乎还未能从痛楚中回神，然而颈侧青筋暴起瘾入白衬衫的工作服，紧绷的白皙大腿动脉一躁一躁地跳动，一双白袜挂在脚上卷成小拳头。

肖战舔过嘴唇，把他双腿举架在自己肩头，解开裤头褪至他小巧的臀下，一粉色的一般尺寸弹了出来。

＂呼──＂

肖战低头一看自己也惊讶，或许因为难得的激情，今日他的东西也胀得比平时更肿。他抓紧了王一博的脚腕，调整姿势把龟头底上玉石肉臀的穴上，滚烫被穴口咬住，两人都是一阵低吟。肖战觉得自己被咬着舒服，前端泌出一些液体滋润了两人。

＂我很荣幸当你第一个男人──但是你来错地方了，我没打算怜香惜玉。哼──＂

＂啊──！！＂

肖战把他双腿下压，自己的硬物直入王一博的肠壁内，如进入暖洋洋的夏日阳光，舒爽的想要欢呼。  
看着身下男孩白皙的大腿打折在胸前，一根巨长的阴茎已起办勃歪歪斜斜在甩动，王一博咬着嘴唇都出血了，和着紧闭睫毛缝里挤出的泪水滴滴答答染红了王一博的工作衫。  
王一博又白又美的可怜模样让肖战萌生各种暴力幻想，无法控制地猛力捅入肉穴中。

＂啊，小朋友──好可爱啊、啊、好舒服──你咬着哥哥这么紧──好紧、啊啊、我──＂

随韵律甩着发丝，肖战软绵绵地叫着，却一点也不停歇地在王一博穴口里拱着欲望──一声声啪哒啪哒肉体撞击响彻包厢，直到他看见王一博恶狠狠地张开眼，那眼神布满血丝十足霸道──

＂啊！！嗯嗯！！＂

肖战狂抖了两下，释放了浓稠的东西在大理石的雕刻品裡，脑子里嗡嗡回荡地都是王一博霸道的眼神──让他无法控制地身体不停抖动持续高潮。  
他瘫软了身体趴在王一博身上，解放后的欲望收缩了一些从穴口里混着红色血丝和白色精液滑落出来，舒服地一点都不想动弹。

然后他感觉，那个男孩举起手抱住他，抚摸他的背，亲着自己的发旋，十足温柔。

＂战哥......你是第一个上我的男人......＂

王一博起身时把他搂在怀里，一个顺势，又把他压在身下。

＂那你也要成为第一个被我上的男人......＂

Tbc?

我不行老是这样写不正常的东西啊！（什么时候正常过了？  
这故事感觉没有什么发展性啊，我不知道要写什么～～每天八次，我觉得一博可能很快就精尽人亡了。

然后，重点是我已经把大纲拟好了，还想好了《禁殿》魅伶担当表......

一個水晶杯：角落的紅牌包廂

兩杯马天尼：初夜，歡迎來到《禁殿》

三罐伏特加：沉淪禁殿，沉淪於，他

四飲威士忌：戰少爺，你的秘密是什麼？ 

五顆玻璃珠：當清心變成占有慾

六瓶紅酒：紅牌成了性冷淡

七色彩虹：成為專屬


End file.
